400 Days (PanWink ver)
by chelshea.park
Summary: Lai Guanlin dan Park Jihoon adalah sepasang kekasih sampai sebuah kecelakaan membolak balikan keadaan mereka/Panwink/Lai GuanLin/Park Jihoon


Du bist mir nahe,

auch wenn Ich Dich nicht sehe.

Du bist bei mir,

auch wenn Du ganz wonders bist.

Du bist in meinem Herzen,

in meiner seele,

in meinem leben,

immer.

Kau ada di dekatku

Kau ada di dekatku,

meskipun saat aku tidak melihatmu.

Kau berada bersama denganku, meskipun saat kau sedang jauh disana.

Kau tinggal di hatiku,

di jiwaku,

dalam hidupku

selalu.

"Ia mencintaimu Lai Guanlin.. hanya itu yang ia tahu.. dan sekarang kau mencampakannya seperti barang tak berguna sebenarnya, kenapa kau ini?." Irene berteriak dihadapan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi bukan Jihoon yang aku cinta noona.. bukan Jihoon.." Guanlin membalas kata kata Irene dengan ketus.

"Lalu siapa ?? Si sombong Kim Nara ?? Demi Tuhan Guanlin, bukalah matamu."

"Nee.. noona.. aku mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku.. ia yang menyelamatkan nyawaku.. ia rela memberikan matanya agar aku bisa melihat seperti ini Noona, tolonglah jangan pojokkan Nara seperti itu."

Irene dibuat kaget bukan kepalang dengan perkataan adiknya itu, Ia tak habis pikir kalau Guanlin akan habis habisan membela Nara.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu hah?? Nara yang mengatakan itu padamu?? kalau ia buta karena memberikan matanya padamu Lai Guanlin..??!!" Guanlin terdiam, ia tahu kalau kakaknya itu amat marah sekali ketika Guanlin mengusir Jihoon keluar dari rumahnya hanya karena membentak Nara, Jihoon sudah benar benar kesal dengan Nara yang bertindak seenaknya pada dirinya. Jihoon memang tidak bisa melihat tapi bukan berarti Nara bisa semena mena kepadanya.

"Kau bodoh Lai Guanlin.. kau tahu itu.. bodoh, amat sangat Kau melukai hati Jihoon !!!" Irene mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas keluar mengejar Jihoon.

"Sayang kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Irene Noona.." Nara mengintip dari balik dinding pemisah, sebelah matanya memakai penutup tapi ia bisa melihat dengan baik dengan matanya yang lain

" Aniioo, tak apa sayang.. hanya salah paham."

"Pasti karena Jihoon, kenapa dia selalu membuat kalian bertengkar."

"Sudahlah sayang, lagipula. Aku sudah mengusirnya kan ? Ah, Nara. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu karena mata ini." Guanlin menarik Nara dalam pelukannya, Nara hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyamankan diri pada dada Guanlin.

Jihoon terus berlari kecil sambil menahan tangisnya, terkandang langkahnya terantuk. Surai rambutnya berantakan karena keringat, ia bergerak semampunya karena tongkat pemandunya tertinggal di apartemen Guanlin. Kata kata pemuda itu begitu menohok di hati Jihoon.

Tak usah pura pura buta untuk menarik perhatianku, aku sama sekali tak tertarik padamu. caramu picik Park Jihoon. Kau menyalahkan Nara atas apa yang ku alami padahal semua ini karena salahmu sendiri.. salahmu..

Jihoon menangis sejadi jadinya menahan rasa sakit hati, dicampakkan oleh orang yang ia cintai, dihardik tanpa ampun. Jihoon terus melangkah namun tiba tiba semua tampak benar-benar gelap, gelap dan dingin.. ia mendengar Irene berteriak tapi semua tampak ringan, tanpa beban.

Kau tahu Lai Guanlin, aku memberikanmu mataku agar kau bisa menatap indahnya mentari pagi, meski aku tak akan bisa menatapmu lagi namun aku hanya berharap bisa melihat mentari pagi melalui dirimu.. _melihat semuanya melalui matamu..._

Irene terus berteriak memanggil Jihoon namun Jihoon hanya diam tak bergerak, tampak membeku lalu darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya.

 _J_ ika memang harus begini tak apa, aku sangat senang bisa bersama denganmu meski dalam waktu yang amat singkat. Lai Guanlin berbahagialah..

..

.

.

.

.

"Lai Guanlin, kau sadar apa yang sudah kau perbuat hah?? lihaaat ini.. lihaaat !!" Irene melemparkan berkas ke arah Guanlin.

"Apa ini ??"

"Bacalah sendiri dan kau akan tahu, Jihoon sekarang dirumah sakit."

Guanlin membuka berkas itu satu persatu, sampai ada satu nama yang tertangkap matanya.

 _N_ ama pendonor : _Park Jihoon_

"Maksudnya??"

"Kau bodoh Lai Guanlin, bodoh sekali ! Kau bisa melihat tapi justru buta hati !! Pikirkan itu !." Irene benar - benar marah pada Guanlin karena sikapnya pada Jihoon, Irene selalu menyukai Jihoon selain karena sikapnya yang baik, Jihoon adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan.

Irene terus menemani Jihoon yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, ia mulai khawatir karena Jihoon

tiba tiba Nara memaksa masuk ke kamar Jihoon.

"Dasar pecundang, kau Park Jihoon.. hah.. sudah mau mati saja kau masih berusaha merebut Guanlin dariku hah.. kenapa kau tidak mati saja dasar manusia aneh.. Guanlin milikku.. "Irene terhenyak ia menghampiri Nara dan menamparnya, dengan serta merta menariknya keluar dari kamar Jihoon.

"Jangan pernah sekali berkata kasar pada Jihoom, kau dengaar.. aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapi sikapmu pada Jihoon dan adikku.. hutangku sudah lunas Nara.. jangan ganggu Jihoon lagi.. dia sudah cukup menderita karena kesalahanku."

"Mata dibalas mata Noona.. aku kehilangan mataku karena mu dan dengan bodohnya Park Jihoon merelakan matanya karena alasan cinta.. sungguh konyol, untung saja Guanlin percaya padaku." Nara tersenyum jahat.

"Apa katamu barusan??" Nara tersentak.

"S..s..sayang.." Guanlin menghempaskan tangan Nara.

"Jadi benar, pendonor mataku itu Jihoon dan bukan kau.. selama ini kau mengarang cerita kalau kau tidak bisa melihat karena memberikan matamu untukku.. tapi ini bukan matamu.. tapi mata Jihoon.." Guanlin memegang pergelangan tangan nara kencang.

"S.. sakit.." ucap Nara

"Sakit ?? Aku menyakiti Jihoon karenamu.. aku melemparkan air ke mukanya karenamu.. aku memakinya karenamu.. aku terus menerus memarahinya karena membelamu.. karena kebohonganmu.. Kim Nara.. kau benar-benar sakit jiwa.." Guanlin berlalu meninggalkan Nara dan Irene.

Mesin penyokong hidup Jihoon berdenyut perlahan tak beraturan, sesuai dengan tarikan napas Jihoon yang melemah. Guanlin mendekati ranjang Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku Jihoonie.. pasti sakit sekali ya rasanya.. maafkan aku.. kalau saja aku percaya kata-katamu.. Jihoonie ". Air mata Guanlin mulai menetes perlahan tangannya menyentuh ujung jemari Jihoon.

"Jihoonie.. kumohon bukalah matamu.. jangan memejamkan mata seperti itu.. jangan membuatku takut.. Jihoonie.. bangunlah.. aku mohon padamu.. marahlah padaku seperti biasa.. tapi bukalah matamu." Guanlin menempelkan bibirnya di atas jemari Jihoon.

"Saranghae.. Jihoonie.. kembalilah padaku.."

Tiiiiiiiiit... mesin itu tak berjalan sesuai rytme nya, hanya sebuah garis datar yang menandai denyut jantung Jihoon.

"Jihoonie.. sayang.. Jihoon.. Kenapa ini.. dokteeeerrr... dokteeer.. " Teriakan Guanlin pecah, terdengar hingga ke ujung lorong.

 _G_ _uanlinku tersayang, suatu saat kau akan bisa melihat indahnya mentari pagi dengan kilauannya yang cerah. Menikmati dinginnya senja atau nyamannya perasaan saat kaki kita menjejakkan langkah di atas rerumputan, menatap senyuman terindah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan. Rintik hujan yang membasahi pepohonan di sore hari, beriak tanpa henti_

 _Guanlin yang paling ku cintai,_ jika suatu saat kita _berpisah tak usah khawatir, kau tahu bahwa aku tak akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu. Hanya menunggu waktu untuk dipertemukan kembali.. jadi, sampai saat itu tiba.. ku mohon berbahagialah.._

Guanlin berjalan hampa di tengah derasnya hujan, payung hitam yang menaunginya tak dihiraukannya sama sekali di tengah hujan dia mematung di atas sebuah nisan. Semua sudah tak bersisa, ia menatap lekat-lekat Sebuah nisan yang membuat hatinya tersayat sayat tempat peraduan abadi seorang Park Jihoon.

 _Hari pertama Tanpa Park Jihoon.._ _Tak ada yang berwarna, hanya sebuah hati yang tertinggal tanpa nyawa. Bisakah aku berbahagia Jihoonie ? Tolonglah bawa aku bersamamu.._

 _Hari ke 348 Tanpa Park Jihoon..._ _Aku sudah tak mampu Jihoonie, tak bisa lagi Jihoonie. Aku lelah.._

Guanlin melangkah pelan menuju makam Jihoon, salju pertam turun dihari itu, Jihoon biasanya akan datang menggangunya dengan serangkaian celotehnya dan makanan ringan yang akan ia makan bersama susu strawberry kesukaannya dan akan menjejalkan semua itu ke mulut Guanlin namun sejak kecelakaan itu semua berubah dan sekarang Jihoon tidak lagi bersamanya, ia pergi ke tempat yang tak mampu digapai Guanlin, Guanlin terduduk di makan Jihoon, kepalanya bersandar pada batu nisan Jihoon. Terkadang ia tersenyum karena mengingat tingkah lucu, hatinya masih terasa sakit. Kehilangan Jihoon adalah hal yang sungguh menohok hatinya, Guanlin hanya terdiam disana disamping makam Jihoon. Diam dan tak bergerak, sesekali tersenyum.

 _Hari ke 400 tanpa Park Jihoon..._

Irene melangkah pelan sambil merapatkan mantelnya, ia menaruh bunga segar di atas makam Jihoon, mengusap pelan ujung nisannya. Menghela napas pendek lalu tersenyum.

"Kau bahagia Guanlin ?" Tanya Irene sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya ke langit yang cerah diatas sana, ia lalu berbalik dan melangkah pelan meninggalkan kedua makam tersebut.

 _Rest In Peace Lai Guanlin_ _A lover and a friend of Park Jihoon_

.

.

..

.

.

 ** _The End._**

.

.

.

 ** _My first FF about PanWink._**

 ** _RnR if you dont mind :))_**

 ** _Gomawo_**


End file.
